bookwyrmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrophobia: Prologue by ZazaraOne
Hello, this is my first contribution to this wiki. This is a story I am making and is under process. I can show the prologue here, and give a link to the rest, in which it has not been finished. Thank you for reading. Ages 13+ There be violence pass this warning. If you are offended, and these pages are not tollerated, please notify me, and remove the page. "Howooooooo." A'' breeze hit me when I woke up, and I opened my eyes opened like a creaking door. It's so chilly. I can''t shake the feeling of this unusual fear.'' Everything is so oddly disordered, it feels like a dream....'' "Howooooo!" Where- wha..... "Sister! Please don't do it!" I heard a voice echo.... it almost sounded real.... The words in my head started to fade away... "It's... it's okay," I said to myself absentmindedly."I'll be back home safe before you know it!" I closed my eyes and smiled."Now go home, and hurry!" Droplets of liquid started to roll down my cheeks.I lied to her..... "HowoooooooWOOwooo!" I suddenly flashed my eyes opened. Finally, my mind registered, and I realized.... I realized something was coming.... They... are... close... too close. Things are clear now, but I can't seem to remember why I don't remember anymore, why there are trees surrounding me, why there is smoke ahead, why I can taste blood in my mouth, why... why.... why I'm in the woods... I shifted my ears and heard the howling again..... I feel like I'm not used to something, but what? I started to run, but the wolves were faster....l..felt.. lower to the ground, heavier... The fear of running away from the howling started to fade away.... Aren't I supposed to be running for my life? I.... don't feel afraid.... I stopped. I turned around, and I looked at the yellow eyed four legged beasts. I feel... like I've done this before, but what, what am I doing? The wolves stood about a meter or two away, and they were like statues... "You... You did it you monster!" the leader growled. Talking wolves? I cleared my throat and said,"Did what?" after a moment of silence. "SAYS THE SCALED BEAST WHO JUST DESTROYED OUR CAMPS, KILLED THE CITIZENS, and even.... even THE PUPS!" Scaled? Beast? .....Kill....? " I don't understand... plea-" I was interrupted by blood suddenly gushing out of my back. Thing started to get blurry... This''' has to be a dream. I just wish I could wake up.... I closed my eyes.... and a smile grew across my face.... much bigger than the one before. I took a deep breath, and my eyes slowly opened. I started to see the wolves slowly back away. Another breeze swooshed by, and the smell of smoke, and my blood entered my nostrils. I dug my claws into the ashy, darkened grass, and lowered myself to the ground, as I lashed my tail back and forth. "Now....." I ripped my talons out of the ground, and started to point at each wolf."Light, Erric, Sasha.... and he, hehe..."I squinted as I pointed to the last one. "Scar was it? Ah! Yes.... you are Thunder's ......" Scar barked at me. "I already know who I am, and we already know who you are!" "Oh... Really?" I held out my hand..... I held out my talons.... "Light?" "Or dark?" A small droplet of water fell down my right eye, and my left eye ignited with fire. The wolves were silent. I noticed another wolf shifted around in the bushes. He was looking directly at me, his glaring eyes stood out from everything else. I could even smell his fear... Suddenly, the figure sprang into the air and was out of sight. Forcefully, my eyes shifted to the others. Again, I lowered myself, ready for a jump. I was glaring a Light, who was in a low crouch, as well. "Well, this is going to be quite easy!" Then, my eyes dashed towards Erric at the same time I was in mid-air. He took this by surprise. I quickly flashed my wings out and cut through the air for a faster pace. The landing was perfect, I was right atop of him, belly vulnerable, even. Quickly, I sliced through his neck, making red gush out, and left Erric, un-moving. Light, right next to me, pupils shrinking, eyes getting glazed, was frozen. "What's wrong?" I giggled. "Is.... something wrong?" I got up. Light shook her head, and backed into Sasha, who was growling. Then, Sasha stopped, her gaze switching to something else. My tail twitched. Was it the fire nearing? Then I noticed there was a sound of padding against the ground. I heard a hard and loud pad of four feet behind me, then it stopped. I turned around, nothing was there, then I realized what had happened when it was too late. I was knocked to the ground, and dirt was in my eyes making me unable to see. "Smart move," my smile returned."...Scar" I stopped moving, letting him sink his teeth into my neck. "Nnng.... Scar... you said you wouldn't die... for him.... and yet... here you are... just waiting to be sliced open. Why?" He stopped. "I... love him... he's my own flesh and blood, my brethren. I... just don't know how to tell him the truth... Yet I feel like there's a chance..." I dug my claws into his ribs, and flipped around. "So... What if I said he was watching you right now?" I said, gazing into his eyes. Then I dug my talons deeper, almost making him yowl. "Ag-guh, n-oo...." he said, giving up, knowing he wouldn't win. Light and Sasha dashed to attack me, but they were too late, for my talons dug in his chest so deeply, that it punctured his heart. "Remember.... Hu-nher... I.... ill ahl waye... luh y-ou..." he rasped, eyes were foggy, and slowly the pupils shrunk. The words he said made my heart skip a beat... I looked up... why did I ask him... about his brother... how did I know? I saw a star fly past, as I heard a desperate cry. "NOOO!" "There's no time for crying! Retreat!" I heard Sasha say. "NOOOO! Kill her! Kill her now! Please! DIE! Kill her!!!" I was hearing Light being dragged away. I closed my eyes... I wish it was all over... Then, I realized that Light and Sasha were getting away... I opened my eyes, and shot up. Flapping my wings, I eyed for a movement."Wait!" I laughed."I'm not done wish you yet!" Then, I saw them. My sadness melted away, as if the moment never happened. But... what did happen? Will I ever even know? I... can't remember. Instinctively, I wiped my eye, and noticed a liquid. Have... I ever cried? Have I ever had a feeling? What about the time I killed '''her? Who cares... right? I twitched my tail, and shook my head. I looked at the two running wolves. Heat started to build up in my throat. I flew towards them. "Light! Run! Faster! LIGHT!!!" I flew around Light, and let out the hot gases in front of her, igniting her with light. "How delightful, NOW your name has meaning!" I said, cheerfully. She howled in pain, in which it started to get quieter, and then dead silent. Except for the flames that continuously burned through the whole night. Red, orange, yellow, the colors started to eat away the rest of the colors, dominating them. Fire Fire Fire', I fear of it... Yet it follows '''my' will... why?' http://pyrophobia-zazaras-story.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrophobia:_Fear_of_Fire '''This is not a published book, and is a story. If Pages like this is not allowed, then you may remove it.'